This is a dual phase 1 set of studies on venous leg ulcer therapy, the goals of which are to (1) determine the maximum tolerated dose of an adenovirus vector based gene transfer of PDGF/B into chronic wounds, and (2) determine the feasibility and safety of this approach for the treatment of venous stasis leg ulcers over a 24 week course. The investigators will evaluate the safety and feasibility of this approach in the trial and the ancillary studies will investigate the persistence of the transferred genetic material in the patient, critical for advancing the use of the therapy.